zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasabuta
Kasabuta (カサブタ, lit. "Scab") is a J-pop song and single composed and sung by Chiwata Hidenori. This single was released in Japan on April 23, 2003 by NEC Interchannel and King Records. Track listing Kasabuta Kasabuta served as the first Japanese opening theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!!/Zatch Bell! anime from episodes 1 through 50 but also served as the ending theme of episode 150 of the anime. Lyrics Kanji= 明日（あした）へ続く坂道の途中で すれ違う大人たちはつぶやくのさ 「愛とか夢とか理想も解るけど 目の前の現実はそんなに甘くない」って つまずきながらも転がりながらも カサブタだらけの情熱を忘れたくない 大人になれない僕らの強がりをひとつ聞いてくれ 逃げも隠れもしないから笑いたい奴だけ笑え せめて頼りない僕らの自由の芽を摘み取らないで 水をあげるその役目を果たせばいいんだろう？ 何度も繰り返した失敗とか　大きく食い違った考えとか 僕らの基準はとても不確かで 昨日より何となく歩幅が広くなった 背伸びをしながら打ちのめされながら カサブタをちょっとはがすけど答えは出ない 大人になりたい僕らのわがままをひとつ聞いてくれ 寝ても覚めても縛られる時間を少しだけとめて せめてふがいない僕らの自由の実を切り取らないで 赤く熟すその時まで悩めばいいんだろう？ 大人になれない僕らの強がりをひとつ聞いてくれ 逃げも隠れもしないから笑いたい奴だけ笑え せめて頼りない僕らの自由の芽を摘み取らないで 水をあげるその役目を果たせばいいんだろう？ |-| Romanized= Ashita e tsuzuku sakamichi no tochū de Surechigau otona-tachi wa tsubuyaku no sa "Ai toka yume toka risō mo wakaru kedo Me no mae no genjitsu wa sonna ni amakunai"-tte Tsumazuki nagara mo korogari nagara mo Kasabuta darake no jônetsu wo wasretakunai Otona ni narenai bokura no tsuyogari wo hitotsu kiitekure Nige mo kakure mo shinai kara waraitai yatsu dake warae Semete tayorinai bokura no jiyū no me o tsumitoranaide Mizu o ageru sono yakume o hataseba iin darō? Nando mo kurikaeshita shippai toka Ōkiku kuichigatta kangae toka Bokura no kijun wa totemo futashika de Kinō yori nantonaku hohaba ga hiroku natta Senobi o shinagara uchinomesare nagara Kasabuta o chotto hagasu kedo kotae wa denai Otona ni naritai bokura no wagamama o hitotsu kiitekure Nete mo samete mo shibarareru jikan o sukoshi dake tomete Semete fugainai bokura no jiyū no mi wo kiritoranaide Akaku jukusu sono toki made nayameba iin darō? Otona ni narenai bokura no tsuyogari o hitotsu kiitekure Nige mo kakure mo shinai kara waraitai yatsu dake warae Semete tayorinai bokura no jiyū no me o tsumitoranaide Mizu o ageru sono yakume o hataseba iin darō? |-| English= On the uphill road leading to tomorrow The adults that pass by mutter: "We understand ideals like love and dreams But reality in front of your eyes isn't so easy." Even when stumbling, even when tumbling I don't want to forget this scabby passion We can't become adults, but please buy one of our bluffs We won't run or hide, so those who want to can laugh We're unreliable, but at least don't pluck the sprout of our freedom It's okay if we fulfill the duty of watering it, right? Mistakes repeated so many times And ideas crashing so greatly Our standards are very uncertain But it feels like our steps have become longer than yesterday Standing on tiptoe, being knocked down I peel my scab a bit but there is no answer We want to become adults, so please grant one of our selfish wishes For a short while stop the time that binds us day or night We're worthless, but at least don't cut down the fruit of our freedom It's okay if we wait for it to ripen red, right? We can't become adults, but please buy one of our bluffs We won't run or hide, so those who want to can laugh We're unreliable, but at least don't pluck the sprout of our freedom It's okay if we fulfill the duty of watering it, right? Video TV size (opening 1, from Konjiki no Gash Bell!! OST1 & OST2) Full song/original song Kiyomaro's version (from Hadashi no Ōsama single) Cantonese/Chinese dub Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs